MacKenzie Robinson
MacKenzie Robinson 'D. O. B: '''January 30, 1994 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''Student Personality MacKenzie is a very typical teenager, just with a bit more of a free spirit and opportunity than most. She is bubbly, full of life and seemingly endless energy. She comes off as hyper at times, but that's just because she lives in a world of few restraints and is therefore happier than a lot of kids her age. Being offered any opportunity in life, be it adventure or otherwise, MacKenzie has experienced a lot. She has traveled and jumped from perfectly good airplanes, something that really appeals to her wild side. MacKenzie also has been parts of sports teams, girl scouts and 4-H clubs, but none of them were what she was looking for. However, she found she always loved singing, dancing and acting, being a very dramatic person. This led her to try out for plays at school where her naturally outgoing personality and love for singing and acting is given stage. An incredibly humble girl, Mac doesn't know she is somewhat popular at school and doesn't seek it. She simply cares about others more than herself, looking out for her friends first and foremost. She is loyal to the end, a natural listening ear, and someone who acts on impulse if she thinks it will help someone. Few could ask for a better confidant, or fun person to hang out with. History MacKenzie's unlikely parents were a boy just out of high school and a woman of the world who created hippy-art masterpieces and lived a free-spirited life, but was a good ten years older than the boy, Ben, with whom she frolicked. When MacKenzie was born, the two new parents found they absolutely adored their pretty little doll faced daughter and vowed to stay together and see her through adulthood, but never married due to their disbelief in the establishment. Ben graduated with a degree in medicine and got a job in Odessa as veterinarian. Maggie continued her art pursuits and once a year continues to venture off to the desert for her sabbatical, something Benjamin encourages and MacKenzie may never understand. Growing up with a young father and young-at-heart mother, MacKenzie was encouraged to pursue all her interests. Anything that she wanted to try, her parents helped her do it. From playing instruments to sky diving, spelunking to rock climbing and, more recently, theater, MacKenzie only had the sky for her limit. Amazingly, she had turned out fairly normal in spite of it all. She is currently bored with Odessa, the small town she has known all her life but she appreciates the stability with her friends. Her best friend is Christie, a girl with whom she shares her soul. They have a ton of similar interests, mainly boys and stuff, and get along like no one Mac ever met before. A few years ago, Kip moved into Odessa in the same neighborhood as the girls. He was different from most of the guys in town, but the girls welcomed him into their little circle. They hang out a lot and are thick as thieves most all the time. The summer befoe her senior year, an old friend from before she met Christie returned to Odessa. His name is Dominick, but MacKenzie calls him Dom. As youngsters, Mac stuck up for Dom when he was bullied by older football players. however, when he returned, Dominick ''was a football player. It caused quite a bit of strain on their friendship, but MacKenzie worked to see beyond his chosen jock-hood and find the boy she used to know inside. They finally became friends, and Mac thought they might become more. She even went to her senior prom with him and set he school on fire since she was such a known jock-hater. Christie has taken her focus from Dom more recently.Her best friend for life has made many trips to the jospital for headaches that go beyond migraines, cause ehr nose to bleed and her body to pass to unconsciousness. Mac has remained at Christie's side to support her depsite the doctors telling her parents that it's a psychosis in Christie becasue they can't find anything physically wrong with her. Miscellaneous When school is over and Christie is well, MacKenzie pans to travel with ehr for a European vacation, riding the EuroRail and backpacking the continent rather than taking off for college. Category:Original Characters (Civilians)